spirit_halloweenfandomcom-20200215-history
Limb Ripper
The Limb Ripper is an animatronic sold by Spirit Halloween for the 2012 Halloween season. 5 years later, it was released once again, with improved speaker quality and detail, along with updated stock images. 2012 Version The original animatronic resembled a gray-haired werewolf that wore a bloodied white shirt and dark green pants. When activated, this animatronic turns itself slowly while growling, and has orange, light-up LED eyes. This version had a light sensor located in the nose of the "werewolf." 2017 Version The 2017 version of the animatronic has better audio quality and is more detailed than the original Limb Ripper. This version uses an infrared sensor which is located in the shirt. This version had the same animation as the 2012 version. Spirit Halloween's Description (2012 Version) "Add new meaning to the threat "I'll rip you limb from limb" with the six foot tall Limb Ripper Werewolf. The frighteningly authentic wolf man bears the remnants of his human clothing but they are stained with blood; his open mouth drips blood as he anticipates his next meal - make sure it is not you." * The chillingly lifelike Limb Ripper Werewolf stands a full 6 feet tall and is dressed in blood-stained ragged clothing. His mouth is open and he is ready to bite. * Wolf emits threatening growls, turns from side to side and hunts the area with red flashing eyes * UL adapter Input A/C 120V, 60Hz; Output: 6V, 1A. The adapter is included. * Item Dimensions: H" x L" x D"- 72 x 35 x 24" * Item Weight - 7.5 kg * For indoor use * Optional Try Me Button available - sold separately Spirit Halloween's Description (2017 Version) "You’ve been told time and time again not to go in the woods after dark; he’s the reason why. The Limb Ripper stalks the edges of the woods, weaving between twisted trees and fallen leaves, just waiting for the next lost traveler to cross his path. His glowing eyes will paralyze you, leaving you defenseless while he makes you his meal! This fearsome animatronic is out for blood. Will you be his next victim?" * Includes: ** Limb Ripper animatronic ** Instruction manual ** Adapter * Animated * Motion activated * Step pad compatible * Adapter type: 5.9V1.5A * Cord Length: 4.9 feet * Dimensions: 74”H x 34”W x 20”D * Weight: 15.4 pounds * Material: Plastic, fabric, electronics * Care: Spot clean * Imported * Note: Recommended for display in covered areas Gallery 01145531-a.jpg|2012 model 01366582-b.jpg|2017 model 01366582-c.jpg|2017 model (back view) Screenshot 2018-07-02 at 11.22.07 PM.png|Website picture Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 10.54.58 PM.png|2012 instructions (page one) Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 10.55.31 PM.png|2012 instructions (page two) setupinbarn.PNG|Setup in The Barn display tumblr_ovnopziATo1wzlzi6o1_500.jpg|Setup in Spirit Hollow display uet3c17hWUOg.jpg|Featured in Spirit Hollow advertisement uxUoyEVVgzoT.gif|2017 GIF Screenshot 2018-07-06 at 2.54.37 AM.png|2017 (left), 2012 (right) comparison LIMB-RIPPER-SPIRIT-HALLOWEEN-LIFE-SIZE-Animatronic-Prop.jpg|Front of 2012 box Videos Official Listing *https://www.spirithalloween.com/product/animatronics/150178.uts (Sold Out) Category:2012 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Animatronics Category:Seasonal Visions Category:Werewolves Category:6-Foot Animatronics Category:In Stock Category:Online-Only Category:Spirit Hallows Category:The Barn Category:Animals